


Lovesick

by vanjie_love



Series: One Shots [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Sick Character, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, first Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: Brooke never liked Valentine's day but wants to prove to Vanessa that she can plan a romantic evening. But things don't always go as planned.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487747
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day to everyone ESPECIALLY HARLOTSTARLET!!!!! You're always so good to me and you've really been there for me. I'm so happy to have you as my friend, writing buddy, and cheerleader.   
> I know this ain't that good but it's just a drabble anyways.

Brooke was never a fan of Valentine's day. She thought it was a scam created by the candy companies to make a profit. But when she started dating Vanessa, who eats, sleeps, and breathes romance, she knows she has to put in the effort. She didn't go quietly though, no, she wouldn't be Brooke if she didn't complain just a little. Vanessa loved her all the same. 

Their first Valentine's day was just around the corner and Brooke had a pretty decent evening planned, all of it was a surprise for Vanessa. But when she woke up the morning of the 14th, her eyes puffy and watery, a nauseous stomach, and sinuses that hurt more than anything, her would-be amazing evening seemed like a dark cloud. 

She took her temp, 100.2. 

_ Fuck,  _ she thinks.

She had two options. One being cancel on Vanessa and make her mad. Brooke is sure that Vanessa will think she is just trying to get out of it. Her second option was to suck it up, put makeup on and look pretty, and go anyways. 

Brooke chooses the second option, and regrets it. She doesn't have the strength to do anything extravagant to her hair so she just straightens it and pins it back. Her makeup is even more of a struggle, she just can't get the eyeliner right and her concealer isn't helping at all. 

Brooke's energy drains and she just can't stand much longer, so she sits down, just for a minute, leaning against the cabinets. 

A minute turns into an hour when Brooke drifts off to sleep, only waking up when Vanessa frantically runs into the bathroom yelling her name. 

"Huh?" Brooke asks, sleepily, then trying to stand up quickly when she realizes what's happening. Too quickly, "whoa." She says, leaning on the counter for support. 

"Baby, what's going on? Are you sick?!" Vanessa asks rubbing Brooke's back. 

"No, no, I'm fine, give me like twenty minutes to finish my makeup." Brooke tries to convince her, almost losing her balance again in the process. She felt so weak.

"Babe, you're obviously sick, did this start today?"

Brooke nods, "I'm so sorry, Ness, I didn't want to cancel, I thought I would be better in time."

Vanessa, who's a nurse, looks Brooke over and takes her temp, "you got body aches, baby?"

Brooke groans and nods. 

"Brookie, c'mon, let's get you to bed."

Vanessa starts to guide Brooke to the bed, ignoring her weak protests. 

"What about our date, Ness?" 

"We can do it when you're feeling better. C'mon, let's change your clothes and get you under the covers, baby."

Vanessa helped Brooke undress and get tucked in, and then disappeared out of the room down the hall, much to Brooke's confusion. A bit of time later, Vanessa returns with a mug of tea, tylenol, and some soup. She sets it on the bedside table and crawls into bed next to Brooke. She slowly helps her girlfriend sip her tea and eat her soup, brushing her hair out of her face. 

"Baby, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Vanessa asks softly.

"Didn't wanna make you mad by canceling. I know how excited you were." 

"Oh, Brookie, we can have a re-do, you shoulda told me you didn't feel well. I coulda came over earlier to take care of you."

Brooke smiles weakly and mumbles a soft 'sorry'. To which Vanessa responds by placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Brooke can only handle eating half of the soup. She's so miserable. Vanessa jumps off the bed and gets makeup wipes from the bathroom.

"Let's take this makeup off, baby, then you can get some rest."

Affection for her girlfriend grows in Brooke's chest. 

"Too good to me, Ness." Brooke mumbles sleepily. 

Vanessa smiles in response, pulling Brooke so she's laying with her head in her lap. She runs her fingers through Brooke's hair.

"Go to sleep, Brookie." Vanessa murmurs, placing a soft kiss on Brooke's temple, "I'll be here when you wake up."

Vanessa barely gets all of the sentence out before Brooke is snoring softly. She smiles and picks up the tv remote to watch a dumb rom-com or something. She realizes that yeah, it might not be the best Valentine's day, but it could be worse. 


End file.
